<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change is good by silvermoongirl10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818735">Change is good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10'>silvermoongirl10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exists in a delicate balance [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force Visions (Star Wars), Gen, Grandparent Yoda (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Yoda gives Obi-Wan a hug, Youngling Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoda watches as young Obi-Wan grows into a Padawan, seeing time as both a blessing and a curse.</p><p>'Then one day Yoda woke up and was faced with a ten-year-old Obi-Wan, part of him grieved the passing of time. In all of his centuries of living, the one thing he never got used to was outliving everyone he knew.'</p><p>(Set while Obi-Wan grows up from a youngling to a Padawan aged 12.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exists in a delicate balance [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Change is good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Yoda met Obi-Wan Kenobi was the day Mace brought the youngling to the Jedi Temple Creche. The little one’s bright blue eyes had been blown wide as he looked all around him at the passing Jedi and wide Temple corridors. Yoda could instantly see the little one was a curious soul and a mischievous one on top of that. He stood beside Mace as the young Knight handed Obi-Wan over to Master Jasal with a smirk, he could tell Caran was going to have his hands full with the youngling he called little spark (Yoda presumed the nickname came from the little one’s copper hair).</p><p>In the early months since Obi-Wan’s arrival Yoda observed as the youngling made friends with the other four younglings who slept in the same dormitory as him. Garen Muln, Bant Eerin, Reeft and Quinlan Vos. On one occasion as Yoda watched as the group of younglings played together, Yoda received a small image from the Force, in the image Obi-Wan and Quinlan were teenagers laughing after they had pranked their Masters. Yes, a mischievous soul indeed. Often Yoda would read stories to the younglings before they were settled into their beds for the night. Whenever Yoda read to Obi-Wan’s dormitory, his favourite part of the evening, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, was when Obi-Wan would lean into his side to get a better look at the pages of the story and then slowly slump against him as he gently drifted off into sleep, his copper head ending up in Yoda’s lap.</p><p>When Obi-Wan and his friends moved from the youngling dormitory into the Initiate dorms, Yoda would still spend time with them, as he did with all of the Initiates. He didn’t know why, but one evening the Force urged him to go the Creche and walk through the corridors to then reach the Initiate dorms. There he was startled by a loud piercing scream. Yoda rushed towards the terrified voice and pushed open the wooden door just as Master Jasal arrived, also alerted by the Force. They found five-year-old Obi-Wan sat up in his bed crying into the crook of Quinlan’s neck, the young Kiffar also crying into Obi-Wan’s hair. Garen, Reeft and Bant were also sat sobbing in their beds as they watched as Obi-Wan and Quinlan hugged each other tightly. Yoda immediately headed over to Obi-Wan’s bed and soothed the pair of younglings while Caran went to soothe the other three younglings. After listening to Quinlan and Obi-Wan’s hitching words, Yoda felt his ears droop when he realised Obi-Wan had received a terrifying vision from the Force. His usually bright blue eyes were blown wide in horror as he halting explained what he had seen.</p><p>“The Temple…it…it was <em>burning</em>…Master Yoda…our home wasn’t <em>safe</em> anymore,” cried Obi-Wan, he gripped tightly to Yoda’s brown robe as he continued to hug Quinlan with his other arm.</p><p>“I saw it to,” Quinlan quietly added, his voice thick with distress. “I saw what Obi saw. Our Temple <em>burned</em>.”</p><p>Yoda hugged the younglings to him tightly, saddened by the burdens that had been placed on them. It was clear Obi-Wan was strong in the Unifying Force and now he had had his first vision Yoda knew others would follow. Quinlan had psychometry and so when he went to comfort Obi-Wan, once his hand had touched his friend’s shoulder, he had seen Obi-Wan’s vision. Seeing the subdued and shocked expressions on the young faces, Yoda knew he was going to have to start training the young children so they could understand and harness their gifts from the Force. He asked Jedi Master Fias Wessiri to work with Quinlan as Master Wessiri also had the gift of psychometry. While Yoda would work with Obi-Wan regarding his visions. Over the next two years, Obi-Wan’s visions came to him when he was asleep, causing him to awake with a scream. With Yoda’s help Obi-Wan was able to control his nightly visions by the age of seven, an impressive feat for one so young. However, just when Yoda thought progress had been made, Obi-Wan collapsed in a lesson due to another vision. Master Jasal had commed him immediately, Yoda had left the Council meeting, the newest Councillor, Mace, also ran towards the Creche classrooms with him. There they found Master Jasal kneeling on the floor, his knees brushing against Obi-Wan’s hair with his hands supporting Obi-Wan’s head and neck as the Initiate twisted and shook on the floor as he screamed. Another Creche Master had already taken the other children out of the classroom, all but Quinlan Vos, who had pointed blank refused to leave his best friend. As Yoda knelt beside Obi-Wan’s twisting form, Quinlan stepped closer and knelt on Obi-Wan’s other side, reaching a hand out towards Obi-Wan’s head. “Quinlan!” warned Caran sharply.</p><p>But Quinlan ignored his Creche Master and without hesitation, despite knowing what was going to happen. He touched Obi-Wan’s forehead, his face immediately creasing in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut. Obi-Wan stopped twisting on the floor, his white Initiate tunics stained grey in places from the dust on the floor. The young one’s mouth opened and closed, no words emerging apart from gasping breaths. The three adults then jumped when Obi-Wan’s hoarse voice cried out as tears began to stream down his cheeks.</p><p>“Execute Order sixty-six. Good soldiers follow orders. You were supposed to destroy the Sith, <em>not join them!</em>” Suddenly Obi-Wan opened his eyes and just stared up at the ceiling blankly.</p><p>Quinlan shook himself, his dark eyes regaining focus. He then leaned over Obi-Wan’s face and gently ran his hand through his friend’s hair and soothingly murmured. “It’s okay Obi, its over. It’s over.”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked and his blue eyes focused on Quinlan’s face, and then shook his head as his face grimaced in grief. “But it’s not…it’s the future. It’s <em>going</em> to happen.”</p><p>“We won’t let it,” vowed Quinlan sharply, his expression transforming into one of determination. “I promise.”</p><p>“With you we are, young one,” added Yoda as he reached out his small clawed hand and grasped one of Obi-Wan’s hands gently. Mace and Caran added their own similar comments and Yoda watched as Obi-Wan’s blue eyes filled with hope. Over the next couple of years, Yoda helped Obi-Wan develop coping strategies to pull himself out of visions in case he was ever alone when he had one during the day.</p><p>Then one day Yoda woke up and was faced with a ten-year-old Obi-Wan, part of him grieved the passing of time. In all of his centuries of living, the one thing he never got used to was outliving everyone he knew. It always saddened him when he would watch younglings grow into Initiates, to Padawans, to Knights and Masters before taking Padawans of their own. Yoda would watch and smile at their triumphs and help them through their hurts, but then one day Yoda would find himself standing at their pyre. With every group of younglings, he got to know, he would wonder if any of them would stand at his pyre, rather than him standing at theirs. And when he looked at the bright soul that was Obi-Wan, he made one selfish wish and hoped the Force would not make him watch as Obi-Wan passed back into the Force. Not the Initiate he saw take his place in his lineage, the Initiate that would become his great Grandpadawan.</p><p>After a Council meeting when Qui-Gon and his Padawan Feemor made their mission report, the group exited the room and Yoda smiled as he spotted Obi-Wan standing awkwardly in the waiting hall as he cast anxious glances at the group of Jedi behind Yoda. A new Lightsaber held gently in his hands. In the week Obi-Wan and his class of younglings had been gone to find their crystals, had been a quiet week in the Temple. Not a single prank was played, casting no doubt which pair of Initiates and their friends who were responsible for the pranks usually played around the Temple.</p><p>“Something wrong is there? Young Obi-Wan?” asked Yoda, pretending not to notice the Lightsaber in Obi-Wan’s hands.</p><p>Obi-Wan giggled at Yoda’s obvious pretending to not see his new Lightsaber. Obi-Wan shook his head as he held out his Lightsaber. “No Master Yoda. I got my crystal and finished my Lightsaber!”</p><p>“So, you did! Wondered what you were carrying I did,” smiled Yoda as he stepped closer. He inspected the bronze, silver and black hilt and felt in the Force how well built the Lightsaber was, and felt the crystal within sing. “Well built this saber is. Light it you should.”</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitated for moment, his eyes flickering over the Jedi Masters and Padawan Feemor who had all stopped to look at him and Yoda. Seeing the nod of encouragement from Yoda and Mace, Obi-Wan sucked in a breath and holding the hilt of his Lightsaber upright, he activated the blade. A bright blue blade appeared, casting a blue glow across Obi-Wan’s pale features, the blade humming as the crystal sang in the Force.</p><p>“Very nice Obi-Wan,” commented Mace as he stepped closer, his eyes studying the Lightsaber.</p><p>“Thank you, Master Mace!” smiled Obi-Wan as he deactivated his Lightsaber. Yoda stood to the side as he watched as Mace and Obi-Wan talked about his trip and building of his Lightsaber. He then noticed Qui-Gon watching Obi-Wan, his midnight blue eyes narrowed in consideration. Yoda smirked, it was well known within the Council that Mace was planning on taking Obi-Wan as his Padawan once Depa was Knighted, but it seemed Mace may have gained competition in Qui-Gon. Yoda shrugged to himself, either way Obi-Wan would be a part of his lineage as both Mace and Qui-Gon were his Grandpadawans.</p><p>Over the next two years, Yoda watched as Qui-Gon and Mace competed amongst each other over who would be taking Obi-Wan as their Padawan. Yoda placed bets with his great Grandpadawans, Feemor and Depa, both newly Knighted on which Master would win. A bet most of the Council members took part in, most of them, Yoda included, assumed Mace would win due to his position in the Council. Mace could very easily send Qui-Gon out on an extended mission. And considering how ruthlessly Mace and Qui-Gon dissuaded Plo Koon from taking on Obi-Wan, Yoda was surprised he had not found Qui-Gon sedated into unconsciousness somewhere in the Temple.</p><p>Then one day, Yoda was shocked to discover he and most of the Council had lost the bet. Obi-Wan Kenobi became the Padawan to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. And as he watched as Obi-Wan bowed before the Council, two beads in his stubby Padawan braid that signified Qui-Gon taking him as his Padawan and the Council’s approval of the Padawanship. For a second, Yoda saw an older Obi-Wan, a grown man with no Padawan braid, short hair and a beard, with determined blue eyes. Suddenly the image faded away and Yoda watched as twelve-year-old Obi-Wan walked out of the Council Room beside his new Master. Yoda chuckled to himself when he remembered the image he saw when the new Padawan was a year old, an image of Quinlan and Obi-Wan laughing after they pranked their Masters, knowing that Tholme and Qui-Gon would be the victims of pink hair dye replacing their shampoo. As a respected Councillor, Yoda probably should have informed the Masters so they could prevent their Padawans from committing anymore pranks, due to their new ranks of Padawans. But the Temple was a happy place, a place that included harmless pranks by youngsters. So, Yoda decided to keep quiet and eagerly await the day he could take a holo image of Tholme and Qui-Gon with matching fluorescent pink hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>